


Definitely not a Love Story [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: Guy woos Kakashi. Kakashi is not exactly appreciative of his efforts. Neither is most anyone else in the village, except those who are laughing. They are sadly numerous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Definitely not a Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657) by [tuesdayfic (tuesday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesdayfic). 



> I love crackfic, and Naruto is a guilty passion. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://brickgrass.tumblr.com/)

##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Naruto/Definitely-Not-A-Love-Story.mp3) | 49MB | 00:53:14



##### Streaming


End file.
